OS - Je te vengerai, L
by Reine Miya Panda
Summary: "Certains acceptent mieux que d'autre la mort de L et pendant que certains le pleurent et d'autres se réjouissent, une personne est bien décidé à le venger quitte à avoir un peu de sang sur ses mains" Un petit O.S sur Death Note, soyez indulgent c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce manga/anime ! En espérant que ce premier écrit vous plaisent !


**O.S Death Note : Je te vengerai, L.**

Je regardais presque avec froideur le vide en dessous de moi. Avant il me faisais ressentir un peu de peur, la peur de tomber ce léger vertige qui monte au coeur tel un instinct de survie nous empêchant d'aller trop près. Mais à présent, ce vide ne me faisait plus rien je crois même que j'avais envie d'aller l'embrasser, de me laisser tomber.. mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Ce n'est pas ce que Ryuzaki aurait voulu, ce n'est pas ce que L aurait voulu. En tournant la tête sur le côté, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il était là, juste à côté de moi, à sa place habituel en train de contempler Tokyo avec son regard brillant, son regard qui traduisait tout ce qu'il était, son regard qui laissait apparaître sa détermination, son envie d'arrêter Kira, son envie de gagner. Plus jamais je ne reverrai ce regard, plus jamais il ne sera assis là à mes côtés… Je ne le verrai plus s'asseoir de cette façon bien à lui, je ne le verrai plus sucrer à outrance toutes ses boissons ou encore faire diverses constructions avec chacune de ses friandises… et ça me manquera… Il me manquera.. Tu me manqueras L…

On aurait dû se douter que sa terminerait comme ça, comme si Kira allait nous épargner… Il a réussi son coup en tout cas, il a réussi exactement ce qu'il voulait… t'arracher à moi. Il m'a fait perdre l'être qui était devenu le plus important à mes yeux, j'aurai donné ma vie pour lui pour que ce soit mon nom inscrit dans le Death Note et pas le sien. Malheureusement pour toi Kira, je sais ton identité… j'ai vu ton sourire au-dessus du corps de cet homme que j'aimais tant.. ce sourire satisfait.. tu ne pensais pas que j'arriverais aussi tôt pas vrai ? Tu pensais que je serai bloquée plus longtemps que ça loin du Q.G et que tu n'aurais qu'as m'annoncer la mort de Watari et de Ryuzaki avec un faux air de tristesse dans ton regard.. Désolé Light cette fois ton plan ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'imaginais.. non je n'aurai aucune compassion pour toi, je ne te plaindrais jamais d'avoir perdu ton « ami ».. Je ne t'adresserai aucune condoléances. Par contre, j'accepte d'avoir ton sang sur mes mains.. au contraire cette idée me plait beaucoup, j'ai envie de voir ton regard s'éteindre en restant bien au-dessus de toi, comme tu l'as fait quand le regard de L s'est éteint. Puisqu'on ne peut avoir Kira par la justice, nous allons utiliser tes méthodes à toi Light et je vais me charger moi-même de faire couler ton sang.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a presque personne au Q.G, il est dimanche et tout le monde a encore du mal a réalisé la mort de Ryuzaki. Chacun a eu le droit à son jour de repos en cette occasion. Tu aurais sûrement dû toi aussi prendre ton jour de repos Light Yagami. J'aurai eu plus de mal à me retrouver seule avec toi pour accomplir ce fameux objectif que je me suis fixée. Je quittai donc le toit en lançant un dernier regard sur la vue. C'était la dernière fois que je la verrai je le savais.. Je partais alors dans ma chambre doucement et ouvris ma valise tout en débloquant le faux fond afin d'ouvrir un compartiment caché où j'avais rangé soigneusement ma très belle arme à feu. Je la pris et la chargea. Je sortis alors de la chambre pour me rendre dans la pièce principale là où Light se trouvait. Cachant mon arme dans mon dos, j'approchais de lui doucement restant derrière lui me penchant comme si ce qu'il faisait sur son écran m'intéressait. Il « travaillait » sur l'affaire Kira. Il était sûrement en train de brouiller les pistes surtout. Mais ça ne durerait plus pour longtemps tout cela… Il se retourna et je reculai d'un pas pour ne pas être trop proche de lui. Il s'adressa à moi avec un air faussement inquiet :

« Ça va toi ? Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup…

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'aimais Light, lui dis-je sèchement.  
\- Tu dois être sous le choc… j'aurai préféré que tu arrives plus tard tu n'aurai pas du voir son corps..

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour que tu ne garde que les bons souvenirs que tu avais avec lui…

\- Ou plutôt que je ne vois pas ton sourire satisfait quand son coeur s'est arrêté et que son regard a perdu sa lueur… quand sa tête est retombé en arrière et qu'il a fermé les yeux à jamais ! »

Light était surpris je le lisais sur son visage, moi je m'énervais, toute ma haine remontait et les larmes coulaient et dévalaient mes joues à une vitesse impressionnante. Il tenta de me prendre contre lui et je reculai pointant alors mon arme sur lui.

« Ne me touche pas ! Hurlais-je.  
\- Arrête, t'est sous le choc, pose ça… tu as du rêver.. je suis tout aussi attristé que toi de la mort de Ryuzaki…  
\- Non ! Menteur ! Tu l'as trahis tout est de ta faute Light ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi attristé que moi c'est impossible d'accord ?! Je l'aimais, il était tout ce que j'avais et tu me l'as arraché ! Il était ton ami, il te faisait confiance et tu l'as trahis ! Tu l'as tué Light !

\- Baisse cette arme ! Fais pas de connerie ok ?  
\- Non ! Ce n'est pas une connerie, je délivre le monde de la présence de Kira ! Tu n'es pas un dieu de la mort Light, tu ne résiste pas aux balles ! Tu n'as pas le droit de juger qui doit vivre ou qui doit mourir Light et puisque nous ne pouvons pas t'arrêter par la justice, j'accepte de me salir les mains pour arrêter Kira et pour venger L ! »

Il eut soudain un rire sadique même presque satanique. Un frisson me parcouru le dos, il faisait vraiment peur parfois. Je crois que j'avais enfin réussi à faire ressortir son vrai visage.. le visage de Kira.

« Tu crois que c'est aussi facile que ça ? Dit-il. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me remplacer et peut-être même pire que moi.. les gens vénèrent Kira, tout le monde me vénère à présent.. Je suis la justice, je suis le dieu du nouveau monde tu ne peux pas me tuer…

\- Si... »

Sans prévenir j'appuyai sur la détente et une balle partie se plantant directement dans son torse et le faisant s'écrouler au sol. J'approchais alors en me penchant au-dessus de lui. Il me tenait sa plaie depuis laquelle s'écoulait son sang. Il avait du mal à respirer.. j'avais sûrement touché le poumon.. il voulut dire quelque chose, mais son regard s'éteint avant. D'une main, je refermai ses paupières et m'apprêtais à reculer quand un hurlement féminin se fit entendre derrière moi. Je reconnus directement la voix de Misa qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner avait déjà sorti un Death Note et un stylo, prête à me tuer. Je savais qu'elle voyait mon véritable nom.. elle était le second Kira ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Elle pleurait et j'étais triste de voir qu'elle aimait vraiment cet homme enfin.. ce monstre.

« Je.. je vais le venger.. je vais écrire ton nom dans mon Death Note ! Je connais ton nom.. » dit-elle en essayant de parler entre deux sanglots.

J'approchais d'elle doucement et caressais sa joue essuyant au passage quelques larmes et lui pris le Death Note des mains ainsi que le stylo.

« Misa... murmurais-je. Ne te fatigue pas... je vais le faire... »

Elle me regardait, surprise, alors que j'écrivais lettre par lettre et avec beaucoup de soin mon nom dans le Death Note. Je lui rendis ensuite son cahier et attendis que les 40 secondes se passent. Ce fut les 40 secondes les plus longues de ma vie sûrement car c'était les dernières. Le décompte toucha à sa fin, je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais autant entendu les tics tacs de la trotteuse de la montre de Light. Je sens alors mes jambes fléchir et mon corps heurter le sol froid. Une forte douleur se fit sentir dans ma poitrine mais contrairement à beaucoup je ne tentais pas de me débattre avec la mort je l'ai juste laissé venir. Après la douleur, le soulagement, mes yeux se ferment d'eux-même et une dernière phrase sort du bout de me lèvres pour venir flotter doucement dans l'air de manière éphémère avant de se dissiper comme un souffle : « Attends moi L... j'arrive ».


End file.
